harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Theseus Scamander
only identifies Newt's mother as a witch, so his father's blood status is unknown. Also, The Sacred Twenty Eight directory, published in 1930, does not list the Scamander Family as Pure-blood, implying that Newt, well known by 1930, may be a half-blood; however, other pure-blood families such as the Potters are not listed either so the directory is not definitive. |marital= |alias= |title= |signature= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |hidef= |family=*Mrs Scamander (mother) *Newton Scamander (brother) *Tina Scamander (sister-in-law) *At least one nephew/niece (presumably a nephew)Since Rolf Scamander kept Newt's family name, it can be presumed that he is the son of a son of Newt's (if he were the son of a daughter of Newt's, he might more likely bear whichever his father's surname was, and not Scamander). |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job=Auror |house= |loyalty=*British Ministry of Magic *Scamander family }} Theseus Scamander was a British wizard and Auror. "‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’: 43 Things to Know about the New Wizarding World Story" from Collider"Orphans, Aurors & War Vets: we meet the 'Fantastic Beasts' film cast on set (Part 2)" from SnitchSeeker.com He was the son of Mrs Scamander and the older brother of Newton Scamander. Biography Theseus Scamander was born in the United Kingdom to Mrs Scamander sometime in or prior to early 1897. He had at least one sibling, a younger brother, Newton. As an adult, he worked as an Auror with the British Ministry of Magic, being described as a "powerful" wizard. He participated in the wizarding effort in the First World War, and afterward was considered a "war hero". In 1926, Theseus corresponded with Percival Graves, the Director of Magical Security of MACUSA, about recent events in New York. Though he was "not impressed" with his brother's magizoology careerInside the Magic:The Making of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Newt Scamander, he still seemed to have a close relationship with Newt at the time, despite not knowing his brother's whereabouts, given that he sent a letter to Newt detailing how he had been assigned by the Ministry to help capture Gellert Grindelwald and said he was "wishing you well - wherever you are" and on "whatever beastly quests you are undertaking!". Personality and traits Theseus was frequently described as being very powerful, and was noted to be commanding. Given his participation in the war and his description as a hero, he appeared also to be courageous or brave. Etymology * Theseus (Θησεύς) was the mythical king of Athens who is most known as having undergone the Labyrinth where he slew the Minotaur. Like his mythological namesake he laboured for the common good and won wide renown (as both an Auror and a war hero), battling against moral evil (comparable to the monsters of mythological renown). * Though it may seem Newton's brother Theseus has no connection with beasts on the outside, according to Euripedes), Hippolytus (mythological Theseus's son with Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons) was a loyal follower of the goddess Artemis, who besides being more known as the goddess of the hunt, also functions (among other things) as "mistress of the animals" (in her capacity of her title as "Potnia Theron") & "nurse of youths" (epithet "Kourotrophos"); "Artemis" being one of Newton's names. Behind the scenes * An unknown actor voiced Theseus Scamander reading his letter in the opening of the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them level pack for . * Since Theseus participated in the World War I and was subsequently a "war hero", Theseus is one well-known case and representative of the "thousands" who defied Minister for Magic Archer Evermonde's emergency legislation forbidding the British wizarding community of war-time involvement; well-known in that by the latter 1920's the Minister of the period felt it better to compare Newton's trouble with the MACUSA to his elder brother's legacy. Appearances * * * Notes and references pl:Theseus Scamander fr:Thésée Dragonneau ru:Тесей Саламандер Category:19th century births Category:Aurors Category:British individuals Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement personnel Category:First World War veterans Category:Males Category:Ministry of Magic employees Theseus Category:Wizards